


Красный — цвет страсти

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very Bad Flirting, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: AU по Красной шапочке.— Мы знакомы? — спрашивает он, хотя ответ, наверное, очевиден.— Нет, но вас легко узнать по капюшону.





	Красный — цвет страсти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red for Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206804) by [BonesAndScales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales). 



Солнце едва скрылось за горизонтом. Его последние лучи растворяются вдали, исчезая за голыми деревьями и покрытыми снегом ветвями. У Уилла только один шанс.  
В сугробе копошится заяц; он то опускает голову, разнюхивая что-то в земле, то вновь поднимает её, и вокруг его мордочки клубится, иногда закручиваясь в кольца, пар. Уилл поднимает ружьё, наводя прицел на едва заметную в снегу белую спинку. Медленно выдыхает, а затем тихо набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха, не спуская пальца с курка. И на мгновение он перестаёт дышать.  
Лесную тишь прорезает гулкий хлопок выстрела.  
Уилл опускает ружьё, в неверии глядя на упавшего бездвижно зайца. На белом снегу кровь.   
Он не спускал курок.  
Он осторожно подходит, оглядываясь. Останавливает его хруст сминаемого чьими-то сапогами снега. А затем перед Уиллом появляется он. На вид чуть старше, с ружьём за плечом и в модном наряде, на который Уиллу пришлось бы работать целый год, — этот незнакомец на заснеженной опушке выглядит не к месту.  
Он поднимает зайца за задние лапы и оценивающе осматривает добычу. Затем он поворачивается к Уиллу, и их взгляды пересекаются. Уилл опускает голову, чтобы скрыть лицо под капюшоном. Мужчина в ответ улыбается ему.  
— Доброго вечера.  
— Да уж, он вполне мог стать добрым.  
— Прошу прощения за то, что оказался быстрее, — незнакомец опускает взгляд на двух зайцев, привязанных к ремню Уилла. — Хотя, между нами говоря, из вас охотник куда лучше.  
Уилл коротко усмехается.  
— О, только не надо лести. Вы же знаете, что у льстецов на языке…  
— …мёд, а под языком лёд. — Мужчина слегка морщится, словно бы сама мысль об этом его оскорбляет. Впрочем, следующую свою реплику он сопровождает всё той же любезной улыбкой: — И всё же, учитывая вашу репутацию, думаю, я вполне могу считать вас куда более способным охотником, мистер Грэм.  
Уилл наклоняет голову на бок.  
— Мы знакомы? — спрашивает он, хотя ответ, наверное, очевиден.  
— Нет, но вас легко узнать по капюшону, — мужчина приподнимает ружьё на плече. — Обычно при встрече люди всё-таки предпочитают смотреть в лицо своему собеседнику.  
— Мне нет дела до чужих предпочтений.  
— Что ж, в таком случае, мне тоже. Но, быть может, вы сделаете для меня исключение?  
— Какая требовательность. От столь состоятельного человека иного ожидать и не приходится, — Уилл оглядывает незнакомца с ног до головы со слегка приподнятой бровью, не слишком изящно намекая на чересчур дорогой костюм.  
— Моё состояние никак не мешает моему желанию удовлетворения. Если вам будет угодно видеть меня на коленях, то, пожалуйста, я готов рискнуть.  
Уилл смеётся в ответ. Так ужасно с ним ещё не флиртовали. Мужчина лишь улыбается, очевидно, довольный тем, что смог развеселить его.  
— Может, в другой раз, — говорит Уилл. Он откидывает капюшон, наконец являя себя перед собеседником. Он встряхивает головой, а затем проводит рукой по волосам, убирая непослушные пряди назад. Он замечает, как незнакомец вглядывается в его лицо, как зажигается в его глазах огонёк одобрения, как его улыбка становится чуть шире.  
— Красный вам очень к лицу, — едва ли не мурчит тот.  
Уилл едко усмехается.  
— Ой-ой, не надо подхалимничать, — говорит он шутя.  
— Вы явно не привыкли к комплиментам. Позвольте мне это исправить.  
Уилл не может сдержать ответной улыбки.  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы представиться?  
— Доктор Ганнибал Лектер, — говорит ему мужчина, слегка наклоняя в знак приветствия голову. Он снова оглядывает Уилла, задерживаясь взглядом на пойманных им зайцах. — Могу я пригласить вас на ужин? В качестве извинения за то, что украл вашу добычу?  
Уилл чувствует, что снова улыбается.  
— Вы, уважаемый доктор Ганнибал Лектер, наверное, думаете, что делаете всё очень незаметно, — он наклоняет голову в притворном сожалении. — Но, увы, вынужден с прискорбием сообщить, что получается у вас очень плохо. Я предпочитаю прямолинейность, когда кто-то пытается затащить меня в кровать.  
— А вы были бы не против? — спрашивает доктор Лектер, выгибая бровь. Его улыбка становится полуусмешкой.  
Уилл ухмыляется.  
— Против.  
— Что ж, тогда я рад, что не был прямолинеен, — доктор Лектер переминается с ноги на ногу. Он наклоняется за зайцем, чтобы подвязать его к своему поясу, а затем, распрямившись, вновь поднимает взгляд на Уилла. — И всё же, спрошу со всей прямолинейностью: могу я пригласить вас на ужин?  
Уилл пожимает плечами:  
— Не знаю. А вы умеете готовить?  
— Не хотите ли проверить?  
Уилл улыбается в ответ, давая понять, что явно заинтригован и не прочь побыть объектом чужого интереса. Он бросает взгляд на последние лучи заходящего солнца, растворяющиеся за деревьями. Он поворачивается и кивает головой, призывая доктора Лектера следовать за ним.  
— Ну, давайте проверим.

***

— Признаю, готовите вы прекрасно.  
Уилл откидывается на спинку стула с довольным вздохом. Он совершенно точно уверен, что ничего вкуснее этой зайчатины ему есть не доводилось. Уилл ещё раз оглядывает пустую тарелку, поднося к губам чашку и отпивая немного вина. Он редко ставит на стол вино, отдавая предпочтение виски, но сегодняшний ужин располагал к изменениям.  
— Рад, что моё блюдо пришлось вам по вкусу, — отвечает доктор Лектер, слегка взбалтывая своё вино.— Хотя я буду счастлив, если вы не откажете мне в удовольствии отужинать после у меня.  
Уилл хмыкает, задумчиво глядя на тихо потрескивающие в камине поленья, от которых по комнате расходится мягкое свечение.  
— Что, моя коллекция приправ вас не устраивает? — спрашивает он в шутку.  
— Крайне.  
— Ой-ой, доктор Лектер, следите за словами, — в глазах Уилла зажигается задорный огонёк. — А то ведь я могу выставить вас за дверь сейчас, и вам так и не случится добраться до моей постели.  
— Прошу прощения, — говорит доктор Лектер, ставя свою чашку, а затем поднимается из-за стола и принимается собирать посуду. — Я вовсе не хотел указывать на безыскусность вашей вкусовой палитры.  
— Да вы же только что это и сделали, — Уилл с усмешкой склоняет голову набок, наблюдая за тем, как доктор Лектер убирает тарелки в раковину.  
— И похоже, скоро мне вновь придётся извиняться, так что я постараюсь делать это пореже, чтобы не утомить вас.  
Уилл ставит пустую чашку на стол и тоже поднимается, чтобы помочь с посудой.  
— У вас нет мыла?  
— Я не так уж часто ем мясо и обычно вполне справляюсь без мыла. Оно у меня для ванны, — Уилл промывает тарелки и приборы в воде, убирая остатки пищи, и составляет их у раковины, где доктор Лектер вытирает их насухо полотенцем.  
— И это при том, что вы охотник?  
— Я почти всё продаю. Особенно зимой. Сейчас и так особо не поохотишься, приходится отдавать последнее, чтобы хоть что-то заработать.  
Доктор Лектер молчит. Вероятно, его, как доктора с куда более стабильным заработком, чем у Уилла, такие проблемы мало заботят.  
Как только все тарелки были вымыты, высушены и разложены обратно по шкафчикам, Уилл отправляется к столу, чтобы подлить вина в их чашки. Он берёт свою и подходит к камину, облокачиваясь на деревянную полку над очагом. Теперь, когда гул и суета стихли, Уилл понимает, какую ошибку совершил, пригласив этого доктора к себе.  
— Вас ведь послал дядюшка Джек, да? — спрашивает он, не отводя взгляда от танцующих на разлагающихся поленьях искр.  
Доктор Лектер останавливается у стола, наблюдая за Уиллом.  
— Он беспокоится за вас.  
— Ему следовало бы побеспокоиться о тётушке Бэлле. Ей в последние несколько недель сильно нездоровилось, — ему нравится тётушка Бэлла. И он не мог спокойно смотреть на то, как ей приходится ежедневно превозмогать свою боль, прячась за маской безразличия, чтобы ни дядюшка Джек, ни кто-либо ещё не узнал о том, как ей тяжело. Уилл отпивает вина, чтобы проглотить эту боль. — Я вполне здоров.  
— Болеть можно не только телом.  
Уилл искоса бросает взгляд на доктора Лектера, не встречаясь с ним глазами.  
— Хотите исцелить мой разум? Вперёд, желаю удачи.  
— Вас не от чего «исцелять», я лишь хочу понять вас.  
Уилл фыркает.  
— Да что тут понимать, доктор Лектер. К тому же, мне всё равно не по карману ваши услуги.  
— Вы не мой пациент. И я бы не стал требовать плату за простую беседу.  
Доктор Лектер аккуратно водит чашкой, слегка взбалтывая вино, а затем отпивает немного, не сводя взгляда с Уилла.  
— Лучше бы вы просто, — медленно начинает Уилл, — и дальше делали вид, что пытаетесь приударить за мной.  
— Если вам так будет проще и от этого вы сможете расслабиться — только скажите.  
Уилл невесело усмехается и вновь устремляет взгляд на огонь.  
— Я не люблю, когда мне врут, доктор Лектер. Снимите уже свою маску, — сухо приказывает Уилл.  
— Вы хотите честности от меня, хотя сами до сих пор даже не взглянули мне в глаза.  
— Это в отместку за зайца, — едко парирует Уилл. Он надеялся, что это прозвучит как шутка, но вместо этого получилась очередная колкость. Это, впрочем, ничуть не смутило доктора Лектера, и тот тихо усмехнулся.  
— Честность требует двоих, — говорит он, с нежностью оглядывая Уилла. — Посмотрите на меня.  
Уилл на мгновение прикрывает глаза и тихо вздыхает. Он смотрит в свою чашку, а затем разом осушает её. Краем глаза он замечает, как доктор Лектер ставит на стол свою и подходит ближе, останавливаясь всего лишь в метре от него.  
— Чего вы так боитесь?  
Уилл отворачивается к огню.  
— С чего вы решили, что я чего-то боюсь?  
Доктор Лектер, очевидно, ничуть не смущён столь неудачной попыткой уйти от ответа.  
— Чего вы боитесь: того, что скрыто за маской, или того, что потом увидите это же в зеркале?  
Уилл молчит, лишь отпивая вина. Слишком уж точной оказалась эта догадка.  
— Скажите дядюшке Джеку, что я в порядке. Спасибо за ужин, — наконец, произносит он вместо ответа.  
Но доктор Лектер словно бы пропускает мимо откровенный призыв уйти как можно скорее и вместо этого подходит ещё ближе к Уиллу, оставляя между ними совсем тонкий просвет. Он осторожно берёт Уилла за подбородок, чтобы развернуть лицом к себе, но тот наклоняется в сторону, а затем и вовсе отворачивается от него.  
— Я же просил перестать лицемерить,— тихо говорит Уилл.  
Доктор Лектер снова делает шаг в его сторону, соприкасаясь, наконец, с ним телами и слегка вжимаясь грудью в спину Уилла. Его рука оказывается на бедре Уилла, мягко прижимая его ближе.  
— А я и не лицемерю сейчас, — шепчет он на ухо Уиллу.  
Уилл рвано выдыхает, когда чувствует губы доктора Лектера на своей шее, которые оставляют потом на его плече невесомый поцелуй. Уилл ставит чашку на каминнную полку и накрывает сжимающие его бёдра руки доктора Лектера своими. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы доктору Лектеру было удобнее. Тот осторожно целует его, поднимаясь всё выше, останавливаясь за ухом, чтобы нежно потереться об него носом и глубоко вдохнуть его, Уилла, запах. И Уилл, сам не зная от чего — то ли от жара пламени, то ли от близости доктора Лектера, то ли от всего этого сразу и одновременно — чувствует, как наливаются горящим румянцем его щёки.  
Доктор Лектер очерчивает носом линию его уха.  
— Красный тебе очень идёт, Уилл, — едва слышно шепчет он.  
— Не помню, чтобы я разрешал обращаться ко мне на “ты”, — говорит Уилл в ответ, но его голос сбивается, выдавая всё его возбуждение.  
— Это в отместку за то, что не был до конца честен со мной, — с улыбкой произносит доктор Лектер в ответ. Он оставляет поцелуи на линии скулы Уилла, крепче прижимая его к себе обеими руками.  
Уилл улыбается против воли и переплетает их пальцы вместе. Он поворачивается, на мгновение заглядывая тому в глаза, и тут же опускает взгляд на его губы, упорно отказываясь смотреть выше снова.  
— Посмотри на меня, Уилл, — шепчет доктор Лектер, ведя носом по его щеке, и это скорее просьба, чем приказ.  
Уилл сглатывает и вместо этого, закрыв глаза, тянется за поцелуем.  
Жуткий крик прорезает тишину, и они оба вздрагивают. Уилл вырывается из чужих объятий и спешит к окну. Он вглядывается в деревья, растущие на краю лесной опушки у его дома. Доктор Лектер не остаётся в стороне, так же осматривая лес через окно. В кромешной ночной тьме Уиллу мало что видно, но когда из леса вновь раздаётся тот же крик, на сей раз слабее и с каким-то булькающим призвуком, Уилл, не теряя ни минуты, разворачивается к двери. Он хватает свой плащ с капюшоном и ружьё и выбегает наружу.  
Он пробирается сквозь снег, на ходу натягивая капюшон на голову, и вскидывает ружьё, когда добирается до леса. Он оглядывается по сторонам и внимательно вслушивается, пытаясь определить, откуда доносились крики. Он продвигается медленно, не выпуская из рук ружьё на случай непредвиденной опасности.  
Чем дальше он продвигается по лесу, тем сильнее колотится сердце в его груди, и вскоре он уже не слышал ничего, кроме звуков собственного сердцебиения. Страх скручивает его в тугое кольцо.  
Проходит ещё несколько мучительно долгих минут, прежде чем он находит, наконец, откуда доносились крики. Он опускает ружьё.  
В снегу он видит мужчину — или, вернее, то, что от него осталось. Его голова едва держится на шее, ноги и руки вырваны, а выпотрошенные внутренности раскиданы по снегу, заливая его кровью, которая кажется чёрной в свете луны. Чуть поодаль лежит второе тело, женщины, в таком же состоянии. Под ней расцветает чёрной кровью вторая дыра в снегу.  
Уилл слышит, как подходит ближе доктор Лектер со своим собственным ружьём. Уилл оборачивается — тот оглядывает изувеченные трупы. Никто из них не решается заговорить первым.

***

— Думаю, это медведь или волк, — говорит профессор Катц, осматривая раны на лежащих на столах трупах.  
— Я склоняюсь к волку, — профессор Прайс распрямляется, поворачиваясь к другому телу.  
Уилл скрещивает руки на груди и опирается спиной на стену, откидывая голову и закрывая глаза.  
— Ни медведи, ни волки не едят там, где убивают. Они бы утащили их, — произносит он монотонно, словно воспроизводя заученное правило из учебника.  
— Соглашусь, — вставляет профессор Зеллер. — Посмотрите: выпотрошены, расчленены, но всё на месте. Это очередные жертвы Волка, вне всякого сомнения, господин градоначальник, — обращается он к Кроуфорду. Тот лишь кивает в ответ.  
Рядом с Уиллом оказывается доктор Лектер.  
— Бешеные животные нападают на людей, но не едят.  
— Около тел были найдены человеческие следы, — говорит Уилл.  
— Может, он натаскивает волков на людей? — вслух рассуждает профессор Катц.  
Уилл поднимает взгляд на тела, осматривая их раны, одну за другой, а затем опускает голову и закрывает глаза.  
В темноте своего разума он видит себя, притаившегося бездвижно в ночной мгле за голыми деревьями. Перед собой он видит двоих — любовников, в радостном хмеле от встречи друг с другом, пусть и всего на несколько часов. Он наблюдает за тем, как они, держась за руки, пробираются через снег. Рядом с ним появляется волк — он щерится, скалит зубы, и Уилл слышит собственный голос, холодно и безжалостно отдающий команду:  
— Убей.  
С беззвучным вздохом Уилл открывает глаза. Он проводит рукой по лицу, вжимая ладони в глазницы, и глубоко вдыхает пару раз. Когда он вновь поднимает глаза, то замечает на себе внимательный взгляд доктора Лектера. Уилл упрямо отводит глаза в сторону.  
— Это не животное. Это человек, который хочет быть животным.  
Собравшиеся у тел профессора смотрят на него, нахмурив брови, а затем оглядываются друг на друга в непонимании.  
— Он не верит в то, что он животное, но он это представляет, — стоит на своём Уилл, не смущённый отсутствием поддержки. — Он щепетилен. Собран и последователен. Он не знает жертв, ему не нужно их знать. Ему лишь нужно удовлетворить свою жажду и растерзать их, — он чувствует взгляд доктора Лектера на себе, но упорно продолжает игнорировать его.  
— Подобное поведение вряд ли осталось бы незамеченным, — говорит Джек. Уилл облегчённо выдыхает, когда понимает, что его мысль не отвергли сразу же.  
— Подобная ярость… свойственна в определённые мгновения всем, — замечает профессор Прайс.  
Уилл качает головой.  
— Это не ярость… Ярость — это эмоциональная реакция, которая чем-то вызвана. Но тут что-то другое.  
— Что же? — спрашивает его доктор Лектер.  
— Инстинкт. Так он мыслит.  
Дядюшка Джек тяжело вздыхает и качает головой от огорчения. Он обходит столы и останавливается рядом с Уиллом и доктором Лектером.  
— Верните тела семьям, — говорит он, и профессора Зеллер и Катц без промедления накрывают трупы простынёй.

***

— У вас особенный образ мышления.  
Уилл, с красными от заячьей крови руками, замирает. Он оборачивается через плечо — к нему по сугробам пробирается доктор Лектер — а затем возвращается к зайцу, которого он свежевал и потрошил.  
— Да, это мне уже говорили. В чуть менее изящных выражениях, правда.  
— Неужели?  
— Да, горожане хотели как-то отправить меня в богадельню. Дядюшка Джек был против.  
Доктор Лектер усмехается в презрительном неверии. Поднявшись на крыльцо, он останавливается у перил рядом с Уиллом; деревянные доски скрипят под его ботинками.  
— Такое развитие событий было бы настоящей катастрофой. Разум, подобный вашему, может цвести лишь вне оков.  
— Если вы снова пытаетесь затащить меня в постель, то вам бы лучше остановиться. Не знаю, почему я вообще поддался в тот раз.  
— Вы не были собой, когда я ужинал у вас. По крайней мере большую часть вечера точно. Вы ведь были мной, не так ли?  
— Я… был под чарами вашей маски. Пока вы, правда, её не сбросили, — Уилл бросает шкуру в одно ведро, внутренности во второе, а тушу укладывает рядом с уже разделанными. Сердце, почки и печень он откладывает. — И я буду признателен, если вы впредь воздержитесь от неё.  
Он принимается за другого зайца.  
— Вы не смотрите в глаза не только мне. Вы даже со своим дядей не встречаетесь взглядами.  
— Глаза отвлекают. Видишь слишком много, и вместе с тем мало.  
— Вы всё ещё боитесь.  
— Разве не должно нам всем бояться? Ведь где-то там рыщет Волк, нагоняя на город страх. — Уилл укладывает зайца на стол и берёт второй нож. — Помогите мне с этим, раз уж пришли докучать, — говорит Уилл и кладёт нож на стол рядом с собой.  
К его удивлению, доктор Лектер, не протестуя и не мешкая, тут же сбрасывает пальто, накинув его на спинку ближайшего стула. Засучив рукава, он становится рядом с Уиллом, едва не соприкасаясь с ним плечами.  
— Вы знаете, что делать? — спрашивает Уилл, рукой указывая на стол, усеянный внутренностями и клочками меха.  
— Да, — доктор Лектер берёт в руки нож, осматривает его, а затем достаёт зайца. Он принимается за работу, и его движения уверенны. Уилл дивится про себя: в прошлый раз, когда они готовили ужин, всю грязную работу доктор Лектер оставил Уиллу, хотя, как оказалось, он и сам вполне справляется со свежеванием зайца. А Уилл представлял, что люди подобного статуса нанимают для таких дел прислугу. Убедившись, что доктору Лектеру не нужна никакая помощь, Уилл возвращается к своему зайцу.  
— Вы боитесь не Волка. Вы боитесь самого себя.  
Чёрт. А Уилл уж думал, что смог занять этого доктора.  
— Я не боюсь себя.  
— Вы боитесь того, что видите, на что способны. Такова цена вашего воображения.  
— Я давно не ребёнок, доктор Лектер. Я не боюсь монстров, прячущихся в шкафу.  
— А прячущихся в вашем собственном разуме?  
Уилл застывает, не вытащив руки из зайца.  
— Вам не нравится моя маска, но чем вы лучше? — продолжает настаивать доктор Лектер, срезая мех с заячьих лап. — Видеть чужую точку зрения — неоценимый дар, — закончив свежевать и сложив весь мех в приготовленное для этого ведро, он принимается потрошить зайца. — Вы столького могли бы достичь, используя его...  
Уилл искоса смотрит на доктора Лектера, не встречаясь, впрочем с ним взглядом.  
— Если вы пытаетесь что-то выпытать у меня…  
— Я вовсе не желаю использовать вас каким-либо образом, — сдержанно, но настойчиво произносит доктор Лектер, словно одна мысль об этом вызывает в нём неприязнь. Он поворачивается к Уиллу, безуспешно пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Его взгляд едва заметно смягчается, и он говорит: — Я лишь хочу увидеть пределы вашего восприятия. И, как я уже говорил, разум, подобный вашему, может цвести лишь вне оков.  
— Насколько я помню, в богадельне меня ещё не прописали. Мой разум и без ваших советов вполне цветёт. Если вы ещё чего-то ждёте, то вы будете разочарованы.  
— Нет цепей тяжелей, чем те, что мы вешаем на себя сами.  
Уилл цокает. Он смотрит на руки доктора Лектера, ища, к чему бы придраться и сменить, наконец, тему. Но вместо этого он замечает на них шрамы. По одной выступающей красной полосе на внутренней стороне каждой руки, прямо вдоль вен. Уилл склоняет голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть их. Он протягивает руку и прикасается к одному.  
Доктор Лектер поворачивает руку тыльной стороной вверх, чтобы ему было удобно.  
— Досадный инцидент во время охоты, — говорит он, спокойно наблюдая за тем, как Уилл проводит пальцами по рубцу, оставляя багряный след.  
— Какое же животное оставляет такие аккуратные раны? — вслух рассуждает сам с собой Уилл, слегка хмурясь.  
— Самое отчаянное, — отвечает доктор Лектер, ничего, в сущности, не прояснив. Он стоит бездвижно, позволяя Уиллу изучать шрамы, а затем внезапно спрашивает: — Почему ты живёшь так далеко от города?  
Уилл отпускает его руку и возвращается к работе над зайцем.  
— Нет ничего странного в том, что охотник живёт поближе к лесу.  
— Удобное ремесло, удовлетворяет все твои потребности.  
— И какие же у меня потребности, а, доктор? — требовательно спрашивает Уилл. Ему совсем не нравится покровительственный тон доктора Лектера. Он срезает мех, нажимая на нож чуть больше, чем следует, и тут же морщится. Всё-таки заяц ни в чём не виноват перед ним.  
— Уединение. Тишина. Никого вокруг, кроме тебя. Ничего, что могло бы подстегнуть твоё воображение, от которого ты бежишь.  
Уилл молчит. Он заканчивает со шкурой и кладёт тушу зайца перед доктором Лектером, чтобы тот выпотрошил её, словно бы призывая вернуться к делу, от которого они оторвались.  
— Этот Волк, что терроризирует город. Каким ты его видишь?  
Уилл хватается за вопрос как за спасательный круг, с радостью меняя тему.  
— Мужчина. Молодой, одинокий. Запертый в теле, что ему не принадлежит. Ему кажется, что он животное, рождённое в теле человека.  
— Я соглашусь с вашим дядей — такое поведение не осталось бы незамеченным.  
— Его родители пытались исправить его. Они действовали осторожно, но это не помогло. Он лишь научился притворяться нормальным и не показывать свои животные потребности. С возрастом пришла уверенность, и теперь ему кажется, что больше нет нужды прятаться.  
— Он понимает, что физически превращение невозможно. Но всё же, видимо, попытался его достичь, — доктор Лектер отделяет сердце и почки, складывая их отдельно. Он осматривает печень, а затем уверенно бросает её в ведро с прочими внутренностями, от которых надлежало избавиться. — Надеюсь, вскоре вы поймаете этого Волка, и в городе вновь воцарится мир.  
Уилл безрадостно смеётся.  
— В лесу даже без такого волка безопаснее не станет.  
— Это верно. Но этот Волк был особенно прожорлив. Одинокий охотник, с детства привыкший к людям.  
— В этом лесу бродят волки и пострашнее, — тихо роняет Уилл себе под нос.  
— Что, ещё один такой, мыслящий себя животным?  
— Нет. Этот вполне доволен собой как человеком, — Уилл снова передаёт доктору Лектеру тушку. — Он охотится на других людей не для того, чтобы удовлетворить жажду крови. Он охотится потому… не знаю почему. Потому что его жертвы кажутся ему недостойными жизни. Они лишь свиньи для него. Мне кажется… — Уилл осторожно прерывает себя. Обычно люди отвергали все его размышления — в лучшем случае его высмеивали, в худшем обзывали психом и пытались упрятать. Но доктор Лектер не отворачивался от него, не выказывали ни недоумения, ни отвращения. Скорее даже наоборот — он заворожённо слушал его, ловя каждое слово. Поэтому Уилл, набравшись смелости, продолжил: — Мне кажется, он их ест.  
Доктор Лектер долго молчит, но Уилл не чувствует враждебности в его реакции. Лишь любопытство.  
— Совершенно иная патология, нежели у нашего Волка.  
— Нет, нет, он не… Я не уверен, что это можно считать патологией. Его действия настолько точны… — Ободрённый не уходящим от разговора доктором Уилл продолжает: — Это человек с высоким интеллектом и садистскими наклонностями. Он обставляет свои убийства словно нападения волков: потрошит тела, забирает органы.  
— Прячется за маской волка, — доктор Лектер убирает одного зайца и принимает из рук Уилла следующего. — Ты говорил своему дяде об этом втором Волке?  
Это был последний заяц, поэтому Уилл откладывает нож в сторону и наблюдает за быстрой и точной работой рук доктора Лектера.  
— Сомневаюсь в том, что он поверит мне. Человек, который убивает и ест других людей? Скажи я такое, меня тут же отошлют в богадельню. Им даже помыслить о таком будет страшно. Я удивлён, что вы вообще выслушали меня.  
— Я, будучи доктором, каждый день слушал и наблюдал всякое. Меня не страшит неординарность. Я привык искать неизвестное, а не прятаться от него.  
Когда доктор Лектер заканчивает работу, Уилл собирает остатки внутренностей со стола и бросает в ведро, промывая руки и нож в воде.  
— А ты не боишься этого убийцы, рыскающего где-то около твоего дома?  
Они очищают стол от крови, а затем достают заячьи туши, чтобы разделать их.  
— Мне никогда не было страшно в лесу, — говорит Уилл, обмывая тушку в ведре с чистой водой.  
— Никогда?  
— Мне в собственном доме некомфортнее, если честно.  
— Интересно, почему?  
Уилл пожимает плечами, не ответив на вопрос. Через мгновение тему оставляет и доктор Лектер, принимаясь разделывать передние лапы.

***

— Очередная жертва Волка, — бормочет про себя профессор Прайс, осматривая раны.  
На столе перед ним лежит мужчина; его тело уже окоченело и одеревенело, а кожа налилась синевой. Его голова была почти оторвана. Его конечности лежали там, где и должны были бы лежать, вот только были совершенно отделены от тела. Кожа на груди и животе была исполосована в клочья, обнажая внутренние органы. Холод приостановил процесс разложения, поэтому трупный запах ещё не слишком заметен.  
— Это не Волк, — шепчет Уилл со своего стула у стены. Все присутствующие оборачиваются к нему, и он склоняет голову, прячась за капюшном.  
— Выпотрошен, расчленён, но всё на месте. Это Волк, — с категоричной уверенностью возражает наконец профессор Зеллер.  
— Это не Волк, — повторяет Уилл. Он делает глубокий вдох, готовясь к долгой баталии. — Наш Волк убивает, чтобы удовлетворить свой инстинкт. Он хочет растерзания и уничтожения. — Он кивает в сторону лежащего на столе тела. — Здесь нет ярости. Всё сделано слишком точно, взвешенно. Равнодушно.  
Профессор Зеллер выглядит сбитым с толку. Он вскидывает руку, указывая на тело, и, приподняв брови, спрашивает:  
— В этом нет ярости?  
Уилл кивает.  
— Лишь презрение. К тому же, этот убийца сознательно расчеловечивает Волка.  
— Так у нас теперь двое убийц?  
— Да, — говорит твёрдо Уилл, поднимаясь на ноги. — Этот убийца намного опытнее, нежели Волк. И убивает он давно. Он убивал всё это время прямо у нас под носом, а мы ничего не замечали. Но под Волка он до этого дня свои убийства, вероятно, не подставлял. И, может, больше никогда теперь не будет.  
— Уилл, ты утверждаешь сейчас, что кроме Волка у нас есть ещё один преступник, убивавший сколько?.. месяцы? годы? — спрашивает у него дядюшка Джек, и удивление в его голосе смешивается с ужасом.  
Уилл пожимает плечами.  
— Может, десятилетия.  
Напряжение в комнате растёт, пока все обмениваются встревоженными взглядами. Один лишь доктор Лектер поглядывает на него с интересом, стоя у его стула безучастно.  
Профессор Зеллер делает осторожный шаг к Уиллу, подняв перед собой руки.  
— Погоди-ка, погоди, откуда ты такое вообще взял?  
Плечи Уилла едва заметно опускаются. Он знает, что эту битву он проиграл.  
— Тела, — говорит он просто, потому что это правда, хотя и скрытая от других.  
— Тела, — повторяет профессор Зеллер. — И? Мы тоже видим тела. И раны. С чего ты решил, что вот это сделано в гневе, а вот то — в равнодушии. С чего ты решил, что у нас есть второй убийца? — Он указывает рукой на тело. — Вот мы смотрим на тело и видим то же, что было в прошлый раз. Нет никаких доказательств, что существует второй убийца, — произносит он медленно и чётко, словно его мысль не подлежит сомнению.  
— Всё было подстроено так.  
— И с чего ты решил это?  
Уилл прикусывает щёку. Профессор Зеллер, как и его коллеги, был человеком науки. Он основывал свои доводы на физических подтверждениях, доверяя лишь тому, что можно потрогать и проверить. Его учили не доверять глазам и слуху. Игры разума Уилла казались ему совершенно неубедительными.  
— Просто… предчувствие, — произносит Уилл тихо. Слова оставляют едкий привкус на губах, сквозь них сочится злость, проникая в самое нутро.  
Профессор Зеллер качает головой, поворачиваясь к дядюшке Джеку.  
— Господин Кроуфорд, мы не можем сказать горожанам о том, что у нас двое убийц, не имея на то веских оснований.  
Обдумав всё как следует, дядюшка Джек кивает.  
— В городе и так паника. Если мы скажем, что есть второй убийца, о котором мы ничего не знаем, то горожане перестанут нам верить.  
— Они и не должны, — едко отзывается Уилл.  
— Уилл, — одёргивает его дядюшка Джек. Уилл тут же закрывает рот. Он прячет лицо за капюшоном, чувствуя, как берёт его зло и как сжимается туже ошейник.  
На его плечо опускается рука доктора Лектера, чьи пальцы мягко массируют шею, успокаивая.

***

— Уилл.  
Уилл закатывает глаза и ускоряется; его шаги гулким эхом раздаются в тёмном переулке, а тень сливается со сгустившейся мглой.  
— Чего вам?  
— Ты злишься.  
— Превосходная наблюдательность, доктор. Поздравляю, — роняет Уилл даже не обернувшись. Он понимает, что грубит без причины. Доктор Лектер не сказал ни слова против, когда они обсуждали дело. Хотя и в поддержку тоже не высказался.  
— Уилл, позволь мне помочь.  
— Если бы вы так хотели помочь, вы бы сказали им что-нибудь, — резко отвечает Уилл.  
— Ты сам знаешь, я ничего не мог им сказать. Моё мнение значит не больше, чем твоё в глазах этих профессоров. Я не могу ни согласиться с твоим мнением, ни опровергнуть его. У меня нет твоего дара.  
— Это не дар, — цедит Уилл сквозь зубы; гнев раздувается в ярость, и его рука сама собой тянется к охотничьему ножу. — Это проклятие. Это крест, который я должен нести до самой смерти, либо пока меня не определят душевнобольным.  
— Ты не болен, Уилл.  
— Я не хочу говорить.  
— Мы можем не говорить.  
— Отлично. А теперь отстаньте от меня.  
— Уилл, прошу, посмотри на меня.  
В голосе доктора Лектера отчётливо слышится мольба, и Уилл останавливается. Он оборачивается, осматривает доктора Лектера с ног до головы, а затем выглядывает на почти пустую улицу. Он делает шаг вперёд, хватает доктора за руку и затаскивает в тёмный переулок между двумя домами. Доктор Лектер не сопротивляется. Уилл останавливается посреди переулка, куда свет от фонарей почти не достаёт. Он держит доктора на расстоянии вытянутой руки и, низко склонив голову, делает глубокие, размеренные вдохи. Он стоит, уставившись на пальто доктора Лектера, пока, наконец, напряжение не отпускает его. Уилл подаётся вперёд, сжимая чужие рукава, и опускает голову на плечо доктора Лектера.  
Тот заключает его в крепкие объятия. Его рука поднимается выше, к капюшону Уилла, и он позволяет откинуть его, приподнимая голову. Уилл чувствует пальцы в своих волосах, чувствует их лёгкое прикосновение. Доктор Лектер осторожно проводит носом по его кудрям, глубоко вдыхая, и Уилл глубже зарывается в его объятие.  
— Я не болен, — шепчет Уилл ему в плечо, крепче сжимая зубы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу всхлип. — Я не болен, — повторяет он с едва заметным отчаянием в голосе, словно бы он пытался убедить в этом себя или доктора Лектера.  
— Нет, разумеется нет, — говорит доктор Лектер медленно и уверенно; и Уилл хватается за эти слова словно за весло.

***

Солнце давным давно зашло. Единственным источником света были тусклые лунные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь ветви деревьев. У Уилла только один шанс. Но дуло его ружья опущено вниз.  
Среди голых деревьев недвижно стоит олень, его рога сливаются с ветвями, а размеренное дыхание образует облачка пара у морды. Уилл стоит в нескольких метрах, не смея вздохнуть или пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть его. Но он знает, что олень смотрит прямо на него. Уилл видит его глаза — яркие точки, горящие в темноте ночи и тени деревьев. Уилл инстинктивно склоняет голову, пряча лицо под капюшоном.  
Олень выдыхает. Уилл слышит его дыхание в лесной тишине. Медленно и беззвучно олень делает шаг навстречу. А затем ещё один. И ещё. Уилл крепче сжимает ружьё, но не поднимает его. Он отступает, каждый его шаг отражает шаг приближающегося зверя. Под его ботинками хрустит снег, ветки и пожухлые листья.  
А затем он упирается спиной в дерево, и отступать больше некуда. Сердце стучит в груди, кровь приливает к лицу. Он дышит часто и прерывисто, выдавая себя с каждым шагом оленя. Надо поднять ружьё. Надо застрелить этого оленя.  
Но он не убивает его. Он дрожит, но не от страха — от предвкушения.  
Олень останавливается в считаных сантиметрах от него, и Уилл слышит, как тот дышит вместе с ним, видит россыпь перьев на шкуре. Уилл заглядывает в его глаза всего на минуту. На час. Может, на целую вечность.  
Он поднимает руку к морде зверя, не касаясь, но чувствуя тепло, выдыхаемое им. Олень сам касается носом его ладони.  
Уилл открывает глаза.  
Луна светит сквозь окна. Он не закрыл ставни. Он слышит вой волков вдалеке и поворачивается к ближайшему к двери окну. Ветер стучит в него, заставляя петли скрипеть. Уилл откидывает одеяло и поднимается с кровати.  
Он чувствует что-то неладное. Он тяжело сглатывает. Деревянные доски пугающе скрипят под ногами. Он не зажигает свечей. Дерево снова скрипит под его ногами, пока он вслепую передвигается по комнате, обходя мебель. Его руки без проблем находят ружьё в темноте. Он медленно отступает вглубь, не сводя глаз со входной двери. Спиной он упирается в стену напротив и лишь крепче сжимает в руках ружьё.  
В тишине дома слышен только вой ветра снаружи и его собственное медленное дыхание.  
Окно слева разбивается вдребезги, и через него в дом влетает тёмный силуэт.

***

Уилл сидит на стуле у стены, кутаясь в свою красную накидку и привычно пряча лицо за капюшоном. Он дрожит, пока адреналин после схватки медленно покидает его тело. Дядюшка Джек что-то говорит, но Уилл не разбирает слов. Он не сводит глаз с человека, которого только что убил.  
Профессора Катц, Прайс и Зеллер осматривают медвежий череп, который тот сумел каким-то образом зафиксировать на своей голове и который Уилл почти полностью разбил. Под плащами у всех троих — ночные рубашки; их, очевидно, поднял среди ночи и созвал в ратуше дядюшка Джек.  
Уилл сжимает накидку, чувствуя, как неприятно стягивает кожу на израненных руках.  
Рядом с ним, внешне безупречный, как и всегда, стоит доктор Лектер. Даже его волосы уложены идеально. Наверное, будучи доктором, он привык к ночным вызовам. Уилл завидует его подготовленности.  
К ним подходит Дядюшка Джек. Он тихо интересуется:  
— Так он был вашим пациентом?  
— Да, Рэндалл Тиер. Он часто приходил израненным, когда был маленьким мальчиком, — так же тихо отвечает доктор Лектер. — Его родители не объясняли мне причин, но по ранам я догадался, что он играл с дикими животными.  
— И он ничем не выдавал себя, когда вы лечили его?  
— Он по большей части сторонился всех. Он не общался ни со мной, ни даже со своими родителями.  
Дядюшка Джек тяжело вздыхает.  
— Я выступлю с обращением к горожанам завтра. Скажу, что Волк, наконец, был остановлен. — Он поворачивается к Уиллу и осторожно сжимает его плечо в отцовском жесте поддержки. — Можешь отдохнуть, Уилл. Ночка у тебя была ужасной. Если хочешь, можешь переночевать у нас, тётя Белла ещё, наверное, не спит, — с этими словами дядюшка Джек отходит от них, чтобы обсудить что-то с профессором Зеллером.  
Доктор Лектер поворачивается к нему. Он наклоняется, чтобы приложить ладонь ко лбу Уилла, слегка отодвигая спутавшиеся под капюшоном кудри. Уилл вжимается в его тёплую ладонь.  
— Позволь мне сначала осмотреть твои раны.  
Уилл кивает и хватается за предложенную руку, чтобы встать.

***

Дом доктора Лектера в точности соответствует всем ожиданиям Уилла, обильно украшенный рогами на стенах и прочими атрибутами. Хотя Уилла удивляет то, что доктор живёт один и не держит ни домработницы, ни служанки, ни лакея, ни дворецкого.  
Доктор Лектер ведёт его на кухню — идеально чистую и обставленную всем необходимым. Он забирает у Уилла накидку, устраивая её на спинке стула, а его самого усаживает у столешницы, куда ставит фарфоровую чашу с тёплой водой и бинты для обработки ран. В его прикосновениях — осторожность и трепет, он внимателен и нежен, и Уилл на мгновение поддаётся умиротворяющей атмосфере. Которую безжалостно разрушает их диалог.  
— Так ты решил успокоить меня, да? — мягко спрашивает Уилл, всё ещё не желая разрушать окутывающий их кокон теплоты. — Подстроил нападение Волка так, чтобы я смог убить его?  
— Сработало?  
Даже не пытается отрицать. Уилл едва подавляет желание закатить глаза.  
— Сработало бы, если бы твои намерения не были столь очевидны. Не могу поверить, что кто-то повёлся на этот спектакль.  
Доктор Лектер вытаскивает из воды одну руку Уилла, чтобы дать ей обсохнуть.  
— Господин градоначальник точно повёлся. Как и все остальные. Ты — единственное исключение.  
Исключение. Ну да, как же.  
— Ты же говорил, что не собираешься использовать меня. Соврал?  
— Ни разу, дорогой Уилл.  
Уилл бездумно наблюдает за движениями рук доктора Лектера. Тех самых рук, которые готовили для него, обрабатывали его раны, убивали для него.  
— Тогда зачем?  
Доктор Лектер на мгновение задумывается над ответом.  
— Любопытство.  
Уилл приподнимает удивлённо бровь.  
— И? Как я тебе? — Он шипит, чувствуя неприятное покалывание там, где доктор Лектер наносит лечебную мазь, втирая её в открытые раны.  
— Ты определённо не разочаровал меня, — в его голосе сквозит гордость и удовлетворение. Он осторожно забинтовывает кисть Уилла, а затем поднимает глаза. Осторожно касается щеки Уилла. Наверное, стирает оставшуюся там кровь.  
— Красный тебе к лицу, — или размазывает её ещё больше.  
На Уилла снисходит озарение. Он поднимает глаза, встречаясь с доктором взглядом, и впервые не отводит их.  
— Ты был там. Когда Волк напал на меня, — он должен быть в панике. Но вместо этого лишь слегка раздражён.  
— Я был там, — честно признаёт доктор Лектер. — И я болел за тебя. — Он заканчивает бинтовать руку Уилла, но не отпускает её, слегка поглаживая большим пальцем. — У тебя в руках было заряженное ружьё. Почему ты им не воспользовался?  
— Недостаточно… лично, — его руки в порядке, и пора бы уходить. Но Уилл не спешит. — Он был твоим пациентом. Зачем избавляться от него сейчас?  
Доктор Лектер поднимается, убирая чашу с водой и пузырёк на место.  
— Я не избавлялся от него. Я лишь поспособствовал его превращению, следил за его становлением. Оно, к сожалению, обернулось его кончиной. Риски экспериментов.  
Уилл не оборачивается, когда доктор Лектер проходит мимо, пропадая из виду.  
— Я тоже твой эксперимент? Новая игрушка, раз уж сломал прежнюю?  
Он не вздрагивает, когда рука доктора опускается на его шею, когда чужие пальцы начинают массировать его плечи. Уилл осторожно поднимает голову, чтобы ненароком не сбросить руку.  
— Милый Уилл, я ни за что бы не стал считать тебя своей игрушкой. Я ведь сказал: твой разум может расцвести лишь будучи полностью свободным. И плоды его прекрасны.  
В глазах доктора Лектера — неприкрытое обожание, и это одновременно нервирует и очень возбуждает. Уилл тяжело сглатывает.  
— Были и другие, как я, как мы с Рэндаллом, ведь так? — Уилл не сводит глаз с доктора Лектера, ища в его взгляде ответы. — Скольких пациентов ты убил?  
— Ни одного, — отвечает тот без промедления. — Скольких из них настиг злой рок, созданный их же руками? Многих. Но ты не мой пациент, Уилл, — он вновь садится рядом.  
— Так я буду твоей первой жертвой не-пациентом?  
— Почему это ты будешь моей жертвой?  
Уилл приподнимает бровь.  
— Я могу рассказать всё дядюшке Джеку. О том, кто ты такой и что делаешь.  
Доктора Лектера, кажется, это ничуть не смутило.  
— Ты единственный, кто ищет второго убийцу, — говорит он беззаботно. — Для твоего дорогого дядюшки и всех остальных мир в городе был восстановлен. Благодаря тебе.  
— Но я нашёл тебя. Единственное неопровержимое доказательство, которое под следствием изучат вдоль и поперёк.  
— Увы, но они считают тебя сумасшедшим.  
— Я не сумасшедший, — мгновенно парирует Уилл больше по привычке, нежели из желания реально что-то доказать.  
— Нет, в самом деле. Но это не имеет никакого значения. Им не нужны никакие доказательства, чтобы заклеймить тебя.  
Уилл опускает взгляд на руку доктора Лектера, которая накрывает его перебинтованную ладонь — то ли как благородный рыцарь, то ли как властный хозяин. Разум призывал бы Уилла отступить. Разум призывал бы доктора Лектера убить его на месте.  
— Может, мы оба сумасшедшие.  
— Может. Но так нас хотя бы двое. И мы можем разогнать скуку вместе.  
— Не думаю, что буду подходящим компаньоном, — Уилл качает головой. Он тянет руку на себя, но доктор Лектер лишь крепче сжимает её.  
— Не согласен. До сих пор твоя компания была в радость.  
— Лишь для тебя.  
— Почту за честь.  
— Всё ещё хочешь переспать со мной?  
— Как никогда прежде, — доктор Лектер подносит его руку ко рту и нежно проводит губами по тыльной стороне его пальцев. — И хотя одни лишь плотские наслаждения вряд ли удовлетворят меня полностью, я буду рад любому твоему предложению.  
— Думаю, ты поймёшь мою некоторую обеспокоенность насчёт каких-либо долгосрочных отношений с тобой ввиду того, что буквально этим вечером ты подослал ко мне убийцу, — говорит Уилл, не сдержав улыбки.  
— Наверное, мы не с того начали.  
Уилл всё-таки закатывает глаза. Он просто невозможен.  
— И кто же в этом виноват? Вы были крайне грубы, доктор Лектер.  
— Прошу, называй меня Ганнибалом.  
— Хорошо, Ганнибал. И что же нам делать с твоим ужасающим поведением?  
Доктор Лек… Ганнибал снова подносит его ладонь к своему лицу, на этот раз делая глубокий вдох. Вряд ли найдётся ещё хоть кто-то, кому так нравится этот запах лекарственной мази. А может, ему нравится запах крови, пробивающийся сквозь?  
— Ты имеешь в виду моё поведение в целом или в какой-то определённый момент времени? — он прижимается губами к тыльной стороне пальцев Уилла.  
— Я имею в виду и то, и другое. Ты врал мне. Скрывал себя. Манипулировал. А я ведь говорил, что мне не нравится, когда мне лгут.  
— Снова повторюсь: ни разу не лгал.  
— Значит, станешь.  
Ганнибал на мгновение сдавливает обмотанные бинтом костяшки пальцев Уилла, и тот шипит от резкой боли.  
— Ты и сам не всегда был откровенен. Я жду от тебя честности ровно в той же мере, что и ты ждёшь от меня.  
— Я позволил тебе заглянуть в мой разум. Ты был единственным, — с неохотой признаёт Уилл.  
— И я в свою очередь позволил тебе увидеть и узнать меня, — Ганнибал вновь целует его ладонь, словно бы извиняясь. — Похоже, мы квиты.  
— Мне нужно послать за тобой убийцу, чтобы мы были квиты.  
— Ты можешь и сам. Ведь цель останется той же. И это всё, что требуется.  
Ганнибал вскидывает руку и вынимает из-под манжета скальпель. Он кладёт его на стол перед Уиллом и выжидающе смотрит. Уилл даже не смотрит на предложенное оружие.  
— Я ранен. Едва ли это будет справедливо.  
— Могу защищаться только левой рукой, если тебя...  
Ганнибал успевает схватить Уилла за запястье за считанные секунды до того, как скальпель проткнул бы его глаз. Уилл давит изо всех сил, но Ганнибал держит так крепко, что его рука совсем не двигается. Уилл подаётся вперёд, а через мгновение оказывается прижатым к столу так резко, что это выбивает весь воздух из лёгких. На его горле сжимается рука — не так сильно, чтобы совсем перекрыть доступ к кислороду, но всё-таки достаточно, чтобы вызвать дискомфорт. Уилл заглядывает в глаза Ганнибала и видит там искрящееся между ними веселье.  
— Теперь мы квиты?  
Уилл издаёт сдавленный смешок.  
— Были квиты, пока ты не начал сопротивляться.  
— Думаю, ты тоже сопротивлялся, когда на тебя напал Рэндалл Тиер.  
— Но не когда напал ты.  
— А сейчас ты что делаешь? — улыбается Ганнибал.  
Уилл улыбается в ответ.  
— Ты просто невыносим, — Уилл резко взмахивает своим охотничьим ножом, целясь в Ганнибала, просто чтобы спугнуть его и выпутаться из хватки.  
Уилл по полу откатывается за стол и вскакивает. Они смотрят друг на друга — и в глазах обоих горит один и тот же тёмный огонь ехидства.  
Ганнибал медленно обходит стол, но Уилл копирует его шаги, сохраняя дистанцию. Не сводя с Уилла глаз, Ганнибал достаёт из кухонного шкафчика нож.  
— Кажется, я должен извиниться. Тебе не пришёлся по вкусу мой подарок.  
— Да, будь добр. Никогда не видел столь варварских знаков внимания.  
— Я хотел оставить его на потом. Сделать из него пиршество для твоего разума.  
Дверь в столовую всего в паре шагов.  
— Что ж, тогда просто признай, что ты не умеешь выбирать подарки. Посмотри, как всё обернулось.  
Ещё три шага.  
— Мне кажется, всё обернулось ровно тем, чем я и предполагал.  
— Кровавым развлечением в твоём доме?  
Два шага.  
— Взаимным притяжением.  
— А ты романтик.  
Один шаг.  
— Да, мне говорили. Хотя, надо признать, я бы предпочёл, чтобы обстановка была всё же чуть более интимной.  
Пора!  
— Ой-ой, доктор, как возмутительно.  
Уилл резко разворачивается и бросается через дверной проём в столовую. Он бежит, не смея обернуться, прямо к выходу на улицу, по пути натыкаясь на какую-то мебель и сбивая её на пол. Он врезается в дверь, дёргает ручку — та трещит, но не поддаётся. Уилл чертыхается про себя и бежит обратно в дом, к лестнице наверх. Уилл не слышит за собой Ганнибала, только свои собственные шаги и прерывистое дыхание.  
Он вбегает в какую-то комнату и захлопывает дверь. Кажется, это что-то типа кабинета или библиотеки.  
В комнате темно, только луна светит сквозь окно, но этого достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть уставленные книжными шкафами стены, стол, стул и камин с диванчиком и парой кресел. Уилл хватает одно из кресел и подпирает им ручку, чтобы та не смогла опуститься. Он медленно отходит назад, не сводя глаз с двери, пока не оказывается прямо в центре комнаты.  
Ручка дёргается один раз, но дверь не открывается. Уилл стоит, задержав дыхание и внимательно вслушиваясь в звуки снаружи. Лишённый возможности видеть, он обращается к слуху и обонянию: к скрипящим деревянным доскам, к коже и шёлку, к застывшему в напряжении воздуху, к страху, к предвкушению, различая всё с явстенной точностью. Уилл мелко дрожит и наслаждается этим ощущением словно лучшим вином.  
— Должен сказать, для доктора ты неплохо охотишься, — говорит он тихо, но его слова всё равно громким басом раздаются в тишине. Ганнибал где-то рядом, в этой комнате вместе с ним. Уилл стоит бездвижно, крепче стискивая рукоять своего ножа.  
— Плоды многолетнего опыта, — раздаётся откуда-то сзади.  
— С не самыми беззащитными жертвами, да?  
— И весьма упрямыми иногда.  
— Идеальное сочетание для самой сложной добычи, — Уилл медленно поворачивается, всматриваясь в мрак, клубящийся в углах. — Не удивительно, что на вершине пищевой цепи стоим именно мы.  
Справа раздаётся смешок.  
— Как самонадеянно.  
— Вот только не надо принижать собственный вид. Или ты считаешь себя сверхчеловеком?  
— Я определённо выше серого большинства.  
— Ну да, конечно, ведь с едой не играют. — Вот, вот, справа от дальнего шкафа двинулась тень! — С другой стороны, я по крайней мере смею надеяться, что не стану ужином, ведь со мной ты играл с нашей первой встречи.  
— Милый Уилл, ты подобного лицемерия недостоин.  
— Как мило с твоей стороны. И как лицемерно, — и с этими словами Уилл вскидывает нож и бросается в атаку.  
Ганнибал хватает его руку, останавливая её у своей головы. Уилл пытается вывернуться, но хватка лишь усиливается. Тогда он целится коленом в живот Ганнибала. И вновь Ганнибал останавливает его, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его, и Уилл вырывается. Его на мгновение оглушает резкая боль в запястье, и нож выпадает из его рук. Он перепрыгивает через стол и находит между книжными шкафами потайную дверь. Он бросается к ней, и та легко поддаётся — Ганнибал не закрыл её.  
Он бежит по коридору, врезаясь в стены и раскидывая мебель, ослеплённый собственным возбуждением. Он давно не был в роли жертвы. На сей раз он слышит за собой Ганнибала, догоняющего его. Уилл с разбегу влетает в двойные двери в конце коридора, на ощупь находя ручку и открывая их настежь. Но он не успевает сделать и шага внутрь, когда на его талию ложатся чужие руки, отрывая его от земли.  
Уилл не сдерживает рвущегося смеха. Он смеётся громко и долго, его голос ясно различим в ночной тиши. Он пытается вырваться из объятий Ганнибала, хватая того за волосы и плечи, пока он тащит Уилла в комнату. Ганнибал хватает его за запястье в ответ и дёргает на себя — Уилла снова оглушает резкая боль, и он невольно вскрикивает, но и этот восклик вскоре тонет в оглушительном хохоте.  
Ганнибал скидывает его на постель, и Уилл слегка подпрыгивает на мягком матрасе. У него кровать гораздо хуже. Ганнибал оставляет его и куда-то отходит. Уилл улыбается и проводит рукой по покрывалу, наслаждаясь мягкой прохладой.  
— Какая удобная кровать, — говорит он.  
Вспыхивает спичка, и вскоре комнату озаряет свет маленькой лампы. Уилл скатывается с кровати и подходит к окну, прижимаясь спиной к стеклу и улыбаясь как ненормальный.  
Ганнибал поворачивается к нему с такой же улыбкой.  
— Тебе, похоже, всё это нравится.  
Уилл наклоняет голову.  
— А тебя что-то не устраивает?  
— Нет, что ты, — качает головой Ганнибал в ответ. — Позволь мне выказать симпатию по-настоящему.  
— Если ты будешь её выказывать так, то не удивляйся, если я откажусь.  
— Могу я пригласить тебя на ужин?  
Уилл усмехается.  
— Сначала ты уложил меня в свою кровать, а потом приглашаешь на ужин? Я же говорил, что незаметно ты не умеешь, — рукой он проскальзывает за спину и нащупывает щеколду.  
— Нет. И я прямолинейно приглашаю тебя на ужин, да. А в спальню я просто за лампой зашёл.  
— А “ужин” подразумевает каннибализм, да? — Уилл стискивает оконную щеколду здоровой рукой. — Ты собираешься убить и съесть меня?  
— Даже не думал. Мне кажется, я вполне явственно показал своё желание видеть тебя живым.  
— Что ж, тогда… почему нет? Мясо за мной. И ужинать мы будем у меня.  
— Начнём всё сначала?  
— Начнём всё сначала.  
Щелчок. Они долго смотрят друг на друга. Уилл чувствует поднимающийся внутри смешок ликования, но обернуться спиной к Ганнибалу не смеет.  
Мгновение растягивается в минуты, а затем Ганнибал отворачивается к столу.  
— Спускайся по трубе, она выдержит.  
Уилл кивает.  
— Спасибо за совет.  
Он открывает окно и выбирается наружу.

***

— Не знал, что ты ещё и рыбачишь.  
— Это почти то же самое, что охота.  
— Одно дело выслеживать, и совсем другое — выманивать, — Ганнибал сначала ставит тарелку перед Уиллом, а затем перед собой. — Прекрасная рыба, Уилл.  
Уилл хмыкает, отпивая вино из чашки. Надо бы купить новые. Вряд ли Ганнибал будет рад провести ещё один ужин с ними.  
— Не думал, что ты сумеешь сотворить с ней что-то приличное, учитывая, как ужасающе пусты мои запасы.  
— Я не пасую перед трудностями. И твой пример это вполне доказывает, — Ганнибал занимает своё место напротив и салютует чашкой. Уилл салютует в ответ, и они одновременно делают глоток.  
Уилл тут же приступает к еде. Он и так целую вечность ждал, пока Ганнибал приготовит эту рыбу, развлекая себя тем, что слонялся вокруг, задавая всякие разные вопросы, осматривая кучу неизвестных ему ингредиентов и макая пальцы во все доступные кастрюли.  
— Не знаю, что ты сделал с этой рыбой, но она великолепна.  
Ганнибал улыбается уголком рта.  
— Всё-таки над твоей вкусовой палитрой надо поработать.  
— Ага, удачи.  
— Я могу научить тебя готовить.  
— Я и без тебя прекрасно умею это делать, но спасибо за беспокойство.  
Ганнибал слегка склоняет голову, словно бы извиняясь. Он осматривает тарелку Уилла и его руки, а затем задумчиво произносит:  
— Блюда иностранной кухни могли бы расширить твои вкусовые пристрастия и сделать ощущения ярче.  
— Ты часто путешествуешь? — спрашивает Уилл, поднося ко рту большой кусок рыбы.  
— Когда был молод. Я не из этих мест.  
— Да, я догадался по акценту. С востока? Или из северных земель?  
— Литва.  
Литва. Уилл там никогда не был. Да и о стране он мало что знал.  
— И каково там?  
Ганнибал задумывается, видимо, подыскивая слова.  
— Зимы там очень холодные и немилостивые. Я уехал оттуда будучи совсем молодым и с тех пор ни разу не возвращался.  
— Понятно, — Уиллу хотелось бы узнать побольше, но он чувствовал, что Ганнибал не был готов говорить на эту тему. Может, в другой раз. — Где ещё ты был?  
— В разных европейских странах, — по голосу Ганнибала было заметно, что он рад сменить тему. — Я бы хотел показать тебе Францию и Италию.  
Уилл усмехается, поднося чашку ко рту.  
— Я не могу позволить себе путешествовать за границу.  
— Я мог бы заплатить за нас обоих.  
— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь показать свою щедрость, но я вырос в бедной семье и больше всего ненавижу жалость.  
— Прошу прощения. Это было излишне высокомерно, согласен, — Ганнибал вновь слегка поклонился в знак извинения, — но смею уверить, в моём предложении не было ни капли жалости. Я просто хочу показать тебе Флоренцию. Я прожил там всего несколько лет, но они стали ключевыми для меня.  
Уилл смотрит на него из-под ресниц, отпивая вино.  
— Ты делишься слишком интимной информацией. Я ведь могу использовать её против тебя.  
— И я полностью доверяю тебе свою судьбу.  
— Опять манипулируешь?  
— Всего лишь смею надеяться.  
Уилл смотрит на него с минуту. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но затем закрывает его и снова отпивает вина.  
— Ты хочешь быть понятым, — говорит он наконец.  
— А кто того не хочет?  
Уилл смеётся. Он ставит чашку и берёт в руки приборы, возвращаясь к еде.  
— Мне казалось, — произносит он с лёгкой улыбкой, — что желание быть понятым присуще лишь людям. Разве не мнил ты себя сверхчеловеком? — дразнит он вопросом Ганнибала.  
— Бог создал человека по образу и подобию своему.  
— Так ты теперь хочешь стать Богом?  
— Я не хочу становиться им. Я хочу низвергнуть его.  
Абсурдное желание абсурдного человека. Уилл кивает на Ганнибала.  
— Что он тебе такого сделал, раз ты так сильно ненавидишь его?  
— А что он должен сделать, чтобы человечество наконец возненавидело его? — не покривившись спрашивает в ответ Ганнибал. — На прошлой неделе в соседнем городке на головы более шестидесяти прихожан прямо во время службы обрушилась церковь, — говорит он спокойно, будто речь не о десятках погибших. — Бог любит играть с нами. Он даёт нам жизнь и забирает её в самый неожиданный момент. Он созидатель и разрушитель, и любую из этих ролей выбирает тогда, когда ему вздумается. Так он чувствует свою силу над нами.  
— И мы, созданные по образу и подобию, тоже жаждем этой силы превосходства?  
— Уничтожать легче, чем создавать. Убийство легче прощения.  
— Тогда не сильнее ли мы, раз прощаем нашему Богу его убийства?  
— Прощение не равно бессилию.  
— Но ни то, ни другое тебя не привлекает, — Уилл отодвигает тарелку и подаётся вперёд, опираясь на руки. — Бог забрал у тебя кого-то, — говорит он тихо. — Кого ты любил больше жизни. Кого не за что было наказывать, — он наклоняет голову набок, ища ответы в глазах Ганнибала. — Ребёнка. Ты был отцом?  
Ганнибал спокойно смотрит на него, не смущённый внезапной догадкой Уилла.  
— Нет. — Но Уилл знает, что прав. Он улыбается, молча призывая Ганнибала продолжать. — Я заботился о своей сестре, когда мы были маленькими. Я тогда узнал о себе много нового.  
Уилл долго обдумывает ответ, задумчиво рассматривая руки Ганнибала.  
В конце концов он отклоняется назад и вновь подносит чашку ко рту.  
— Любовь тоже и созидатель, и разрушитель. Прямо как Бог. Она может многое, — он вдыхает аромат вина и немного отпивает. — Но любовь существует, чтобы созидать, разрушать она способна лишь в паре со страхом. Или жадностью. Людям же проще разрушать во имя Господа Бога, чем созидать во имя любви. Сила разрушения даётся нам проще.  
Уилл делает глоток, пока Ганнибал подносит свою чашку ко рту.  
— Но в отличие от Бога любовь наделяет нас провидением, — говорит тот, делая глубокий вдох прежде, чем отпить вина. — По-настоящему знать можно лишь того, кого любишь. Любовь позволяет нам увидеть потенциал нашего возлюбленного, а ему — позволяет осознать этот потенциал и реализовать его.  
Уилл не может сдержать улыбки.  
— И что же ты видишь во мне?  
— Склонность к оправданному насилию. И желание изучить свои возможности, — Ганнибал внимательно смотрит на него поверх своей чашки. — Тебе следовало бы рассказать всё своему дяде. О том, кто я и что делаю. Но ты ничего не рассказал. Что-то во мне влечёт тебя.  
Уилл поднимается из-за стола, чтобы сбежать от пытливого взгляда Ганнибала. Он отходит к камину, сжимая в руках чашку с вином, и останавливается, оперевшись на полку. Тихо потрескивают поленья, на которых медленно качается в танце всепоглощающее пламя.  
— Мы похожи, — шепчет Уилл, не надеясь, что Ганнибал услышит его. — Ты не хочешь видеть меня в цепях, я не хочу видеть в них тебя.  
Ганнибал тихо подходит к нему и останавливается совсем близко. Он заправляет выбившуюся прядку Уиллу за ухо и осторожно целует его в шею.  
Уилл ставит чашку на полку. Закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как губы Ганнибала поднимаются выше по линии его скулы, как его нос мягко касается щеки.  
— Я до последнего сомневался, попытаешься ли ты убить меня сегодня, — шепчет Уилл, прижимаясь к Ганнибалу.  
Ганнибал обнимает его, переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
— А теперь?  
Уилл поворачивается и, заглянув в глаза Ганнибала, тянется за поцелуем.  
— Теперь я знаю.

***

Уилл лежит на животе, запутавшись ногами в простынях и одеялах. Он жадно вдыхает воздух, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он трётся щекой о подушку, чтобы немного остудить разгорячённую кожу, от ушей до груди покрытую ярким румянцем. По спине стекает пот, оставляя за собой влажные следы. Ему надо помыться. Желательно с мылом. С целым ведром мыла.  
Он слышит шелест простыней, и тут же рядом проминается матрас, а Ганнибал прижимается к нему сзади.  
Уилл вздыхает, а Ганнибал продолжает гладить его по бокам, массировать кожу. Ганнибал целует его спину и плечи, касается их языком и губами, ласкает их. Он осторожно целует Уилла в шею, и тот не сдерживает стонов, когда дорожка из поцелуев пробирается выше. Уилл на ощупь ищет его руку, чтобы сцепить их пальцы в замок. Ганнибал в ответ зарывается носом во влажные кудри Уилла, глубоко вдыхая их запах.  
— Чем я пахну? — спрашивает Уилл, совершенно довольный произошедшим.  
— Соснами. Землёй. Солью.  
— Тобой не пахну?  
— Ты пахнешь нами, — Ганнибал целует его за ухом. — Красный тебе к лицу.  
Уилл удовлетворённо хмыкает, проводя рукой по предплечью Ганнибала, осторожно касаясь пальцами его шрама.  
— Ты так и не сказал, откуда у тебя эти шрамы.  
— Инцидент на охоте.  
— И на кого же ты охотился?  
— Только один вид оставляет столь аккуратные раны.  
Уилл тихо смеётся.  
— Ну конечно.  
Ганнибал снова спускается поцелуями вниз, отмечая губами каждый позвонок Уилла. Тот с довольным вздохом выгибается назад. Ганнибал опускается всё ниже и ниже и останавливается у ложбинки между ягодиц. Уилл рвано выдыхает в предвкушении повторения предыдущего раза, но внезапно громкий вой прерывает их. Ганнибал тут же выпрямляется, а Уилл приподнимается на локтях. Они оба смотрят в сторону, откуда раздался вой. Слишком уж громкий.  
Уилл оборачивается на Ганнибала.  
Тот переползает через Уилла и поднимается с кровати, подхватив свои штаны с пола. Он подходит к ближайшему от двери окну. Уилл недовольно следует его примеру и выползает из тёплой постели. Он на ощупь находит кинутую на стул рубашку и надевает её. Вот только линия плеч почему-то оказывается не на своём месте, а полы свисают ниже бедра. Кажется, это не его рубашка. Чёрт.  
Он подходит к окну, у которого стоит Ганнибал, и тоже оглядывает опушку за домом. Уилл цепляется за руку Ганнибала, чтобы погреться об него. В отместку за то, что оставил одного в кровати. Но Ганнибал не возражает, лишь обнимает его крепче одной рукой, прижимая к себе. Его взгляд неотрывно следит за ночной мглой снаружи. Уилл щурится, всматриваясь в темноту сквозь пелену падающего снега.  
Из леса к его дому приближается целая стая волков. Они скалятся, и хотя отсюда им ничего не слышно, Уилл знает, что они идут к нему с низким рыком. Они медленно пробираются через сугробы, оставляя за собой заметные дорожки следов. Уилл поднимает глаза на Ганнибала. Тот выглядит спокойным, но Уилл знает, что в его голове сейчас проносятся тысячи мыслей одна за другой.  
Когда волки оказываются прямо перед домом, показывая свои морды в свете, пробивающемся через окна наружу, Уилл отступает, сбрасывая с себя руку Ганнибала, и направляется к двери, на ходу влезая в ботинки. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Ганнибала, неотрывно следящий за каждым его движением.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Уилл не отвечает и даже не смотрит в его сторону. Он отпирает входную дверь и выходит на крыльцо. Ночной воздух словно пронизывает насквозь через влажную кожу. Он крепче обнимает себя, стараясь сохранить хоть немного тепла. Он выдыхает маленькие облачка пара, которые тут же уносит морозный ветер.  
Он не успевает сделать и шагу вперёд, когда его обнимают сзади, настойчиво затаскивая обратно под крышу. Уилл пытается выбраться из объятий Ганнибала, но тот лишь сильнее прижимает его к себе, перехватив поперёк груди. Волки подходят ближе, их рык становится громче. Ганнибал держит Уилла в своих руках, аккуратно отступая в дом.  
И вдруг Уилл усмехается.  
Он оборачивается и смотрит на Ганнибала с хитрой улыбкой.  
— Разве тебе не любопытно, что случится?  
— Любопытно. Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы в этот момент при тебе был хотя бы нож.  
Уилл качает головой.  
— Он мне не нужен.  
— Ты собираешься выйти абсолютно обнажённым перед лицом опасности…  
— На мне твоя рубашка.  
— И хотя я крайне заинтригован происходящим, я всё же вынужден настоять на том, чтобы ты взял его с собой, — он достаёт откуда-то охотничий нож Уилла в ножнах и вкладывает ему в ладонь.  
Уилл едко усмехается, глядя на нож в своих руках.  
— Из нас двоих перед лицом опасности стоишь сейчас ты, а не я, — говорит он, хватаясь за руку Ганнибала, чтобы выбраться, но тот упорно держит хватку.  
— Уилл.  
Уилл вздыхает и поворачивается снова.  
— Ты позволил мне увидеть себя. Теперь моя очередь, — произносит он уверенно, похлопывая Ганнибала по руке.  
Наконец тот поддаётся и выпускает его, позволяя Уиллу немного отойти. Не найдя при себе пояса, за который можно было бы зацепить ножны, Уилл просовывает нож в ботинок. Он ему всё равно не понадобится.  
— Стой тут, — говорит он через плечо Ганнибалу. — Что бы ни случилось, не подходи к ним.  
Уилл сходит с крыльца. Снежинки путаются в волосах, и он чувствует, как краснеют нос и уши на морозе. Волки напротив всё ещё скалят зубы, поглядывая на Ганнибала, замершего у двери. Уилл останавливается перед ними, а затем опускается на колени, недовольно морщась от холода.  
Волки тут же прыгают на него разом. Первый врезается в него, почти роняя в снег, и через мгновение все семеро оказываются над ним, облизывая его лицо и отбивая друг друга от него. Уилл зарывается пальцами в их тёплые шкуры и широко улыбается.  
— Ну, ну, — приговаривает он, пока те с удовольствием вылизывают его лицо. — Как дела, ребята?  
Погладив каждого, он оборачивается к крыльцу. Ганнибал всё ещё стоит у снежной кромки с непроницаемым лицом, но Уилл видит и так, что у доброго доктора сейчас просто нет слов. А потому Уилл лишь улыбается шире.  
— Нам, надо полагать, есть что обсудить, — говорит он весело, бездумно поглаживая тычущиеся в него волчьи морды.  
— Верно.  
Уилл поднимается и подходит ближе. Волки собираются в кольцо у его ног, и Уилл замечает в руках Ганнибала непонятно откуда взявшийся нож. Уилл усмехается, продолжая гладить лезущих к нему зверей.  
— Если я пахну тобой, то ты пахнешь мной. Успокойся, всё в порядке... — Но Ганнибал не двигается, и Уилл, вздохнув, продолжает: — Может, лучше кинешь мне пару рыбин? Ну, штуки три или четыре, — он смотрит на волков, выжидающе обходящих его кругами. — Ладно, пять.  
Даже с такого расстояния он чувствует, как приподнимается бровь Ганнибала.  
Но тот, в конец концов, уходит в дом и возвращается чуть позже с мешком рыбы, который и бросает в его сторону. Уилл раздаёт волкам по рыбе и вырывается из их круга.  
Взбежав по ступенькам на порог, он вталкивает Ганнибала внутрь и закрывает дверь. Он стаскивает с себя ботинки и вздыхает, наслаждаясь теплом дома. Свой нож он оставляет в обуви — сейчас он ему ни к чему.  
Он опирается спиной на дверь и улыбается Ганнибалу.  
— Даже не знаю, с чего начать… Может, ты просто задашь интересующие тебя вопросы? — предлагает он с неопределённым жестом. А затем замечает нож, который всё ещё крепко сжимает в руке Ганнибал. — Можешь убрать его, они не нападут на тебя, если я буду рядом.  
Ганнибал не сводит с него глаз и отступает на шаг назад, оставляя нож на столе. Правда, и ближе потом он не подходит, чтобы при случае иметь хоть какое-то оружие при себе. Что ж, надо полагать, большего доверия, учитывая произошедшее, он пока не заслужил.  
— Ну, давай. Спрашивай что хочешь.  
Ганнибал оглядывает его.  
— Ты убил того второго человека, которого мы нашли.  
— Это не вопрос.  
— Потому что я знаю ответ. Но почему ты сказал господину градоначальнику, что это был второй убийца? Почему не подставил Рэндалла? Тебя ведь могли арестовать.  
— Я пытался подстроить всё так, чтобы арестовали тебя, — говорит Уилл, подбородком кивая в его сторону.  
— Почему же ты передумал?  
— А разве сегодняшняя ночь тебе ни о чём не сказала? — Уилл приподнимает бровь, взглядом указывая на тот минимум одежды, который на них был. — Я тогда не знал, что это ты, — поправляется он, слегка пожав плечами. — Я пытался добиться ареста того каннибала, который охотился в лесу. Я переживал за волков.  
— И тебе сначала нужно было убедить градоначальника Кроуфорда в том, что этот второй убийца существует. Слов явно было бы мало, нужны доказательства. И ты их создал.  
— Да. Жаль, всё пошло не по плану.  
— Какое безрассудство.  
Уилл снова пожимает плечами.  
— Такие уж времена. Так долго убийц я ещё не выслеживал. Думал, смогу ускорить процесс с помощью дядюшки Джека.  
— Так это для тебя не в новинку.  
— О нет, что ты, — Уилл хитро, по-мальчишечьи ухмыляется. — Ты был прав насчёт оправданного убийства. Вот только можешь не волноваться — свои возможности я изучил давным давно, — его ухмылка в мгновение ока превращается невинную улыбку.  
Ганнибал отвечает тем же.  
— И чем он провинился?  
— Похищал и убивал девушек. Последней должна была стать его дочь. Люди думали, что их утащили волки, поскольку тел так и не нашли. Я не мог остаться в стороне.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это именно он?  
— Просто знаю. Его жена умерла при родах. Осталась только единственная дочь. Он любил, обожал, боготворил её. Но настала пора выдавать её замуж, и он не смог смириться с потерей, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось кроме как поглотить её. Защитить внутри себя.  
— Он её убил?  
— Нет, я убил его прежде.  
— А с девочкой что?  
— Понятия не имею. Я даже не знаю её. Надеюсь только, что она жива.  
Ганнибал смотрит на него, склонив голову.  
— Откуда тогда ты знаешь, что у него есть дочь?  
— Просто знаю, — повторяет Уилл. И у него нет иного объяснения.  
Но Ганнибалу, похоже, другого и не нужно. Он улыбается, очарованный и покорённый, и в глазах его вновь светится та же нежность, что и прежде.  
— В этом лесу всегда жил лишь один Волк.  
— Который очень ревностно охраняет свою территорию, — говорит Уилл горделиво, наслаждаясь неприкрытым вниманием Ганнибала. — Вы так безрассудно пересекли её границы, доктор Лектер. И что же нам с этим делать?  
Ганнибал оглядывается на лежащий на столе нож, затем поднимает взгляд на Уилла. Он приподнимает бровь, словно бы спрашивая, правильно ли понял намёк.  
Уилл хмыкает. Он убирает руки за спину, нащупывая замок.  
— Волки — преданные животные. Убьёшь меня, и они убьют тебя, — словно бы услышав команду, волки принялись скрестись в дверь, требуя впустить их.  
— Двое убийц, нашедших правосудие в руках друг друга.  
— Но так нас хотя бы двое, — отвечает Уилл его же словами. — А скуку можно разогнать и в загробной жизни.  
Ганнибал обдумывает сказанное, бесстыдно оглядывая его с ног до головы. Уилл приподнимает бровь, удивлённый столь откровенным жестом. Хотя Уилл прекрасно понимает: Ганнибал не просто разглядывает его, он пытается принять решение.  
— Могу я вновь пригласить тебя? — наконец произносит он.  
— На ужин?  
— Во Флоренцию. Европу. Новые места, новые люди, новые комнаты в чертогах твоего разума. — Ганнибал обводит рукой, словно бы имея в виду его дом, лес и целый город. Или даже всю страну. — Это место ничем не лучше богадельни, оно сковывает тебя, обезвоживает твой разум.  
— Я не просто так сковал себя этими цепями.  
— Да, верно. Они сдерживают твои желания, потому что ты боишься быть пойманным, — Ганнибал кивает ему. — Со мной у тебя не будет причин бояться. И поверь, я сейчас не лгу.  
— Значит, солжёшь в будущем.  
— Я не могу пообещать тебе быть вечно честным, но могу пообещать быть всегда рядом и всегда на твоей стороне.  
Уилл тихо смеётся.  
— Уже даёшь обет перед алтарём?  
— Если ты того хочешь.  
Уилл хмыкает, обдумывая предложение.  
— Не хочу оставлять стаю. Они решат, что я мёртв, и будут скучать.  
— Мы можем уехать ненадолго. Вернёмся, когда скажешь.  
— Ты прямо горишь желанием сбежать со мной.  
— Жажда быть понятым пьянит больше, чем влечение силы.  
— Это верно, — произносит Уилл и отпирает замок.  
Петли натужно скрипят, пока волчья стая бьётся в дверь, но Уилл держит её спиной. Ганнибал тут же тянется к ножу.  
Уилл усмехается и качает головой. Он делает шаг вперёд, и в дверь тут же просачиваются голодные звери. Как только вся стая оказывается внутри, Уилл запирает замок и осторожно подходит к Ганнибалу, не сводя глаз с ножа в его руке. Пол скрипит под его ногами и лапами греющихся волков. Уилл смотрит Ганнибалу прямо в глаза и тянется к ножу.  
— Я хочу, чтобы они знали, что ты принадлежишь мне. Чтобы они не напали на тебя, когда ты выйдешь на охоту, и чтобы тебе не пришлось защищаться.  
Уилл забирает нож из его рук и крепче прижимается к Ганнибалу.  
Волки сбиваются вокруг них в кучу, обтираются об ноги, тычут носами в бёдра Уилла и легонько тянут за полы рубашки (вообще-то чужой). Уилл натягивает её на плечи и достаёт из-за Ганнибала тарелку со стола. Он бросает остатки ужина волкам, и они мгновенно оставляют его одежду в покое. Ганнибал берёт вторую тарелку и повторяет за ним.  
Уилл проводит руками по груди Ганнибала, запуская пальцы в растущие там волосы, а затем обвивает его шею, осторожно поглаживая её ладонями.  
— Не уверен, что готов уехать прямо сейчас, но идея весьма соблазнительна.  
Ганнибал накрывает руки Уилла своими и поворачивает голову, чтобы ткнуться в его ладонь носом.  
— Я подожду, — шепчет он.  
— Месяцы? Годы?  
Ганнибал поворачивается к нему и оставляет на губах лёгкий, тающий поцелуй.  
— Десятилетия.  
Уилл улыбается, чувствуя ответную улыбку на чужих губах.  
— Чем мы займёмся во Флоренции?  
Ганнибал подхватывает его под бёдра и усаживает на стол, а затем опускается сверху, прижимая Уилла к твёрдому дереву.  
— Будем охотиться. Вместе.

***

Эбигейл поднимает ружьё, заслышав чьи-то шаги. Она целится в сторону источника звука.  
Из-за деревьев появляется человек. Он отводит нижние ветви, пробираясь ближе. На нём красная накидка с капюшоном, закрывающим глаза. Эбигейл опускает ружьё, застыв в благоговении.  
— Вы же… Уилл Грэм. Охотник, убивший Волка.  
Уилл Грэм откидывает капюшон и смотрит ей в глаза.  
— А ты Эбигейл Хоббс, дочь его последней жертвы.  
Эбигейл неловко улыбается.  
— Да, это я.  
— Слышал, ты вышла замуж после похорон отца. Рад, что твой суженый позволяет тебе выходить на охоту.  
У Эбигейл стынет кровь в жилах. Она чувствует короткий укол страха.  
Она сглатывает.  
— Ну… Всё не совсем так, — говорит она со скорбным выражением. — Мой будущий муж, Николас Бойл, пропал в лесу пару дней назад, и мы не успели пожениться. Господин градоначальник думает, что его утащили волки.  
— Волки? — переспрашивает Уилл Грэм, склоняя голову набок.  
Эбигейл снова сглатывает.  
— Так он сказал. А ещё он считает, что Николас может быть травмирован, но… жив. Поэтому я и… ищу его.  
— Правда? — Уилл Грэм приподнимает бровь. Его взгляд пронизывает Эбигейл словно нож. Ей кажется, что он видит её насквозь, вскрывая грудную клетку и являя миру её ложь. Молчание затягивается, и в конце концов она не выдерживает. Она кивает, прощаясь, и спешит уйти.  
— Волки давно никого не трогали.  
Эбигейл останавливается. Зажмуривается, делает пару вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Она вновь поворачивается к нему лицом с глазами, полными удивления и надежды.  
— Вы так думаете?  
— Я знаю наверняка. Но у ручья на опушке я видел следы крови. Они вели на север, — его губы растягиваются в понимающей улыбке, и Эбигейл сжимает в руках ружьё.  
Она сглатывает снова. Она кивает, не в силах найти слов, и вновь поворачивается, теперь уже в указанную сторону, чтобы уйти.  
— Эбигейл.  
Эбигейл останавливается; в её глазах застыл ужас. Он знает. Он всё знает. Об её отце. О ней. Он найдёт Ника, и тот всё расскажет. Все в городе будут знать.  
Её повесят.  
Эбигейл снова зажмуривается, стиснув зубы. Нет, не такая смерть ей уготована. Она делает глубокий вдох, приняв решение. Она сжимает ружьё, в любой момент готовая спустить курок. Если он будет угрожать, она не станет раздумывать.   
Она оглядывается через плечо.  
— Да?  
Уилл Грэм закидывает ружье на плечо. Он улыбается ей, легко и открыто, и в глазах его она видит гордость.  
— Пойдём на охоту вместе. 


End file.
